


Significant Other

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Courting Rituals, Creeper Elias Bouchard, Dating, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: After centuries of having nothing on his palm, Jonah Magnus gains his soulmark.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 87
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr anon who requested a soulmark AU with young Jon! I hope you'll like this.

For centuries, Jonah Magnus possessed no soulmark on his palm. One morning, he finally discovers one in the previously plain hand of James Wright, and it simply says: "Pardon me."

Such vague words would be very frustrating to an ordinary man, but of course Jonah is hardly normal. When he extends his vision, he finds his soulmate as a newborn in a hospital, small and wrinkled and so far insignificant. He's healthy and fussy, he comes from an ordinary family from the town of Bournemouth, the fears haven't touched him. Jonah feels no instant affection for him, but that's not unheard of; soulmates need to learn to know each other just as any other lovers, and this boy has just started his life. It will be years until he will mean anything to Jonah.

But eventually he will, and that's when Jonah will take him for himself.

*

He checks on his soulmate every now and then from the distance. He likes what he sees: Jonathan Sims, or Jon as he's called, is smart and inquisitive, and both the people in his life and his environment are completely unequipped to deal with him. Jonah watches with amusement as Jon grows into a difficult child, remembering how he was like at that age himself. It seems like he and his soulmate already have a lot in common.

So when the Web makes its move on Jon, Jonah is _furious_. The boy, _his_ boy, shows all the signs of being meant for the Beholding and it's outrageous that the Spider dares to step on his turf. It makes him want to head straight to Bournemouth and snatch Jon away before any other power makes a play on him, make sure he knows who he belongs to.

But Jonah keeps his distance. Jon has been touched by the supernatural, bringing him to Jonah's world when he wasn't there before. Jonah wants to see how fit Jon will be for him.

*

In the end, Jonah has to admit that the Web may have done him a favor: Jon's curiosity about the world turns into outright need to know everything. Jonah knows that need intimately and responds to it, responds to Jon. Little by little, his soulmate is working his way beneath Jonah's skin, into the corners of his mind.

He's not sure what to think of that.

Still, Jonah keeps his distance. He peeks into Jon's life when he feels like it, watches him grow, and as the scrawny little boy turns into an equally bony teenager, Jonah feels first stirrings of desire for his soulmate. Jon isn't a pretty boy, but he is striking, and Jonah likes to watch him when he lies in his bed at nights, dreaming haunted dreams. He wonders who will be the one to steal Jon's first kiss.

He doesn't get an answer to that when Jon suddenly barges right into his life.

"Pardon me," Jon says to him on the front of the Institute, stopping him just as Jonah, now Elias Bouchard, is about to go in. "Is this The Magnus Institute? I'm here to, ahem, make a statement."

Jonah stares at him, stunned to silence. His God is telling him everything he needs to know - Jon has run away, Jon is hoping to tell the Institute about his experience with the Web, Jon is scared - but Jonah is spellbound by having his soulmate right there within his grasp, worn and tired in appearance but full of determination. Jonah looks into his eyes and Jon looks right back at him, a little confused, but not turning away.

"Sir?" he says.

"It's you," Jonah responds, and as Jon's eyes go wide, all Jonah feels is hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Jonah have a talk about what finding your soulmate means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm doing this. Have this mini-chapter! And be warned, things will get creepy.

His soulmate's first reaction to finding him is unabashed curiosity.

"I can't believe I'd find you here of all places," Jon says as Jonah leads him inside the Institute, watching him with wide, interested eyes. "So, you run this place? How long have you been doing it? Do you like it?"

"Yes, for quite some time, and yes again. Let's go to my office, shall we?" Jonah has his hand on Jon's shoulder, but he wants to slide it all the way down to the small of Jon's back, draw him just a little bit closer. But he has to be careful; soulmates or not, as far as Jon knows, they have only just met. Best not to get too friendly.

Oh, but how Jonah wants to get friendly.

"Please, do come in."

Jon is so fascinated by everything he sees that it's a little challenging to get him to sit down onto the sofa, but once Jon is seated and Jonah settles down next to him, Jonah can just feel it how defenses go up in his soulmate. Jon is, flatteringly enough, intensely intrigued by Jonah, but he is also intimidated, so Jonah makes sure their bodies don't touch as they sit together, making himself as harmless as possible. It's important that he doesn't scare Jon at this point. 

"So," Jon says, his voice trembling a bit. He clears his throat, then speaks up again: "How do we confirm it? I mean, our words are- vague."

"Oh, that's very easy." Jonah extends his hand, the one that carries the mark. "We just need to hold hands. The mark will grow warm if it's the right person."

Jon hesitates just for a second before offering his hand to Jonah. "I'm sorry, it's sweaty," he mumbles with an embarrassed flush as Jonah takes his hand.

Jonah can't stop himself from smiling as he feels the words on his palm heat up, responding to the increasing warmth in Jon's hand. Jon's eyes widen at the sensation, his wariness melting away as he looks up at Jonah, eyes full of wonder.

"You really are-!" Jon licks his lips, which Jonah can't help but find alluring. Jon is still holding Jonah's hand, even gripping it. "What's going to happen now?"

Jonah has to fight down a wider smile.

"What this means is that I have legal rights to you now," he says to Jon. "Society expects soulmates to marry, and the laws have been ordained so that it's possible under any circumstances."

Jon's eyes widen. "Meaning?" he asks, although Jonah can tell that he has already figured it out.

"Meaning that I could marry you," Jonah says. "In fact, because you are underage, I'm _expected_ to marry you. Take you under my wing, so to say." He tilts his head slightly. "How do you feel about that?"

Jon blinks, glancing down when he realizes that he's still holding on tight to Jonah's hand. He pulls his away, and Jonah immediately misses his warmth.

"I don't know," Jon mutters. "I haven't really thought about it. I guess I should have, but I thought it wouldn't be topical until much later." He frowns to himself. "My grandmother isn't going to like this."

Jonah has no doubt about that. He knows that Jon's grandmother has never been thrilled about having to raise him, but she takes her responsibility seriously, and she is not going to take kindly to some unknown man demanding her grandson's hand. But that's exactly what is going to happen; Jonah knows the law will be on his side, and he is going to pursue what's his. Jon may not comprehend it yet, but his life has irreversibly changed now.

"How about you?" Jonah asks, leaning a little towards Jon. "Is the idea repulsive to you?"

A deep blush spreads over Jon's face and he looks away from Jonah. Jonah can feel the confusion inside Jon: in a way, something he has always dreamed of is coming true, he is getting away from his rather dull life in Bournemouth. But before him is a stranger, an older man who works with the world that has scared and fascinated Jon for his whole life. Jon is frightened, more so than he was when he first arrived to the Institute.

But he is also helplessly pulled in.

"Not at all," Jon says, and Jonah's heart flutters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon leaves his statement and Jonah talks to his grandmother.

As Jon investigates his office, Jonah thinks about how he should proceed. Part of him - quite a notable part - wants to take Jon home with him right now, but he knows he can't do that just yet. Jonah has to have Jon call his grandmother and tell her that he has found his soulmate, and then Jonah needs to introduce himself. She won't be happy to hear that Jon's soulmate is a grown man, Jonah is sure, but he needs to stake his claim. He has to make it clear to her that he will pursue his rights.

There is no way to tell how she will react to all of that, if she will put up a lot of resistance, if she will try to poison Jon's mind against Jonah. So Jonah has to play his cards with Jon exactly right, be benevolent, trustworthy.

"Mr. Bouchard?"

"Hmm?" He glances to the side and finds Jon sitting with him on the sofa again, looking at him with alert eyes. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. And please, call me Elias."

Jon blinks at that. "Oh, all right. Elias." Jon says the name carefully, as if he's tasting it. "So, I came here to leave a statement. Can I do that now?"

That's right, Jon came to the Institute for a reason. "Of course. I'll take you to the Archives." Jonah stands up, but stops before moving further. "Oh, before we do that, does your grandmother know where you are?" Jonah knows damn well Jon's grandmother has no idea where he is, but Jon doesn't need to know about his abilities yet.

Jon stiffens, looking away from Jonah.

"No, she has no idea." Jon turns his head back towards Jonah, but doesn't meet his eyes. "I- I wasn't planning to go back."

Jonah frowns. "Why not? Does she hurt you?"

"No, not at all! It's just that-" Jon shifts his weight between his legs, staring at the floor. He is starting to blush. "She cares in her own way, but she never really wanted me. So I thought-"

"-you'd remove yourself from the picture entirely?" Jonah wants to touch Jon, grab him by the chin and make him look at him, but instead he touches his fingers lightly to Jon's shoulder, feeling as Jon shivers under his touch. "I'm sorry to hear that. We all deserve to feel wanted."

_You are wanted._

"Yeah," Jon says, shrugging Jonah's hand off. Jonah feels a little disappointed about that before Jon finally meets his eyes, and Jonah sees longing in him. "I thought I could- I don't know."

"It's all right." Jonah gives him a soft smile. "I'm sure you are nervous about facing her, but we need to let her know that you're here, and about us."

Jon grimaces. "She won't be happy."

"I suspect so, too. But we must proceed."

*

After Jon has left his statement, they go back to Jonah's office to make a phone call. Jon is nervous, tapping his fingers against his knee and looking at Jonah as he waits for his grandmother to pick up. Jonah wants to hold his hand, but he smiles to him instead, hopefully in a soothing manner.

"It's me," Jon says after a while, straightening up. "In London. Look-"

Jon falls silent, grinding his teeth together as he listens to his grandmother scold him.

"I'm sorry, but please, listen." Jon licks his lips, then quickly adds: "I found my soulmate."

There is another short silence, after which Jon finally gets to explain: "I'm at this place called the Magnus Institute, I came here to make a statement. We met outside, and he said the words on my hand. He runs this place. Yes, I know for sure it's him. Our marks, ah, responded to each other. He says we have to get married now."

Jon looks at him for confirmation, and Jonah gives him a nod. Jon goes quiet again, listening to his grandmother before handing the phone over to Jonah. "She wants to talk to you."

Now, it's time. Jonah takes the phone. "This is Elias Bouchard."

"Mildred Sims," Jon's grandmother says. She pauses, and Jonah can sense her hesitation. "Thank you for finding Jon. I would like you to bring him home."

"Of course." It makes Jonah ache that he must, but he will do it. This is how he will get to his goal. "I would like to assure you that he's unharmed. He doesn't have to fear anything from me."

"I should hope so," Mildred says, her voice cool. "I would like an official confirmation for your bond. Do you mind if I contact authorities over this?"

"Not at all. I would, in fact, like to make things as official as possible." Jonah meets Jon's eyes; these words are as much for him as they are for his grandmother. "I take my duties seriously, Mrs. Sims. Now that I know of Jon, I wish to be part of his life, and I will be. I will take good care of him. I will treat him well."

Jon shivers before him, and on the phone there is silence on the other end. "So you will be pursuing marriage straight away," Mildred says in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I see no reason to put it off. We are destined to be together, Jon and I." Jonah hopes the subtext is clear: he will stop at nothing to get Jon. "But I wish to do it in co-operation with you. We both want what's best for Jon and we can can make it happen together."

"Can we really?"

"I'm willing to try."

It's ridiculous, how fast his heart is beating just for the hope that this woman will agree to work with him, make it easy for him to get what he wants. And the fact he _wants_ so much- it makes him uncomfortable, it humiliates him.

But the more he looks at Jon, the more certain he is that Jon is worth it.

There is a sigh on the other end.

"I suppose I don't have any other choice," Mildred says, a little sullen, but resigned.

"I promise you, it won't be a bad one." Jonah looks at Jon, who has been staring at him intently, never once looking away. Jonah can't help himself; he reaches out and rests his hand on Jon's shoulder, squeezing it, allowing himself to touch his soulmate. He has the right to it, he needs it. "I will make him happy."

Much to his joy, Jon doesn't shrug him off this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah meets Jon's grandmother and takes him on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A version of this chapter was posted before, but I was dissatisfied with it so I took it down and revised it a bit. Things appear fluffy in this chapter but let's say that Jonah is still Jonah.

Confirming their status as soulmates is easy enough. All Jonah and Jon need to do is to see a doctor, who checks that the temperature of their soul marks changes after physical contact. Once that is done, Jonah has what he needs to legally apply for the permission to marry Jon. But Mildred has some other ideas.

"I know what the law says," she says to him when Jonah sits down with her and Jon in the modest Sims living room, Jonah on the sofa while Mildred and Jon are in armchairs opposite to him, Jon tantalizingly out of his reach. "But I don't think it's fair to Jon to push him into a marriage when he barely knows what dating is."

Jon blushes at that, but he says nothing, giving Jonah an apologetic look instead. They all know it's true.

"What are you saying, Mrs. Sims?" Jonah asks.

"I think you and Jon should get to know each other before you get married," Mildred says. "Neither of us know you, Mr. Bouchard, and Jon deserves to know what he's getting into. I don't see why you should rush into a marriage."

Jonah's first instinct is to dismiss her outright: he has no obligation to do what she wants. But he also knows he has to be smart about this; he can see Jon nod along to his grandmother's words, and he can sense that Jon is reassured by them. Despite feeling drawn to Jonah, this is a scary situation for Jon. If Jonah wants to win his soulmate over, he has to make all those little doubts go away.

Also, the more Mildred is on his side, the better. She is determined to make things right for Jon, has always been. But Jonah knows that she is also very, very tired; Jon has never been an easy ward to deal with, and the more he grows, the more challenging he gets. A part of Mildred is receptive to the idea of someone else taking Jon from her hands, and Jonah must appeal to that part inside her, convince her that she will do right by Jon by handing him over to Jonah.

This is how Jonah will make Jon his.

"You are right," Jonah says, with a soft sigh. "The last thing I want to do is to pressure Jon into anything, Mrs. Sims. We have just met, but I do want to do right by my soulmate. I think what you are asking is perfectly reasonable."

Mildred is a little taken back by his words, going silent. Jonah keeps his face neutral as he looks over to Jon, who is a little surprised too, but also pleased. The sight of that pleasure makes Jonah feel warm inside; it's good, that his little soulmate is so responsive to him.

"So yes, I agree. Jon and I should, well, date." Jonah watches as Jon blushes over those words, hiding his smile. "It has been a while since I've committed to a courtship, but I promise to do my best. Perhaps we should agree on a meeting straight away?"

He can sense that Mildred is confused about this turn of events, but she doesn't protest; she knows the marriage is inevitable, and this way things will be easier for Jon at least. She clears her throat, speaking up:

"Whatever you're thinking of, you'll be doing it in Bournemouth." She hesitates, and Jonah can tell she wants to insist on being present on the dates, but it would go against their purpose; the goal is for Jonah and Jon to know each other, after all, and they all know it won't happen with her present. 

"At proper hours," she says after a while. "And it can't interrupt school."

"Of course not," Jonah amends. "I was thinking we could start out with a simple dinner. I'm sure there are good restaurants here." Jonah turns his attention to Jon again, who has been watching them both with wide eyes. "What do you think of that, Jon?"

"I-I," Jon stammers before falling silent, glancing down at his knees. His expression is a little embarrassed when he meets Jonah's eyes again. "Like my grandmother said, I've never been on a date. I have no idea what to do."

"It's all right, Jon. It has been a while for me, too." Jonah smiles. "We'll learn together."

*

Despite his initial apprehension, Jonah is actually quite excited about the date. He wasn't lying when he said that it has been a while for him; while he has had many lovers, he has never settled into a true relationship, or indeed properly courted someone. It's an interesting new area for him, and one he looks forward to exploring with his soulmate.

Peeks into Jon's mind reveal that Jon is concerned, worrying about impressing Jonah, fearing that Jonah will find him inadequate. It delights Jonah that his soulmate is so focused on him already, although he is frustrated with himself for feeling the same way; he should, by all means, be above this. He has been around for hundreds of years, knows things that only few can even begin to comprehend, if any at all. It shouldn't take one boy to catch him so off-guard.

He must balance things, and soon. Jon needs to know his place in Jonah's life, in his heart.

*

By the time Jonah gets to take Jon into a restaurant, it's been two weeks since they first met. When he arrives, Mildred and Jon are in a middle of a conversation in the front of the restaurant, a tense one. They're talking about Jon waiting for Jonah alone, which Mildred doesn't want to allow, but Jon insists, and finally Mildred's shoulders fall slack in defeat, and she straightens Jon's tie and smooths out his collar before leaving. Jon stands there in his simple brown suit, looking so lonely and vulnerable that Jonah has to observe him from the distance for a while, keeping himself hidden as he soaks in the sight of his soulmate.

 _Soon_ , he tells himself.

Eventually, however, he approaches Jon from behind when Jon is looking over to the restaurant, wondering if he should go inside. Jonah reaches out and touches Jon on the shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Oh," Jon says, relaxing when he sees it's Jonah. "I'm sorry, hello."

"Hello, Jon." Jonah lets his fingers trail down to Jon's arm before withdrawing his hand, noticing that Jon shivers. "Shall we go inside?"

"I guess." Jon hesitates, however, starting to blush. "I'm sorry, I really have no idea what I'm doing."

"It's all right, Jon. You don't have to worry about your performance with me." Jonah does find it very sweet, however, how much Jon worries. "Let's go."

The restaurant Jonah picked isn't the most expensive in town, but it's a serviceable one, and most of all quiet; Jonah has suspected that Jon might feel on the edge in a busier place. Also, the lack of disturbances allows Jonah to enjoy the widening of Jon's eyes when he takes out a tiny box and puts it on the table before Jon.

"I didn't bring you anything," Jon says straight away. "I didn't know I was supposed to bring something."

"You weren't. This was actually an impulse purchase, but an important one." Jonah gestures to the box. "Open it."

He watches as Jon opens the box, his eyes growing even bigger when he sees what's inside.

"You bought me a ring?" he asks. "Oh my God."

"This is an engagement, after all," Jonah says. "I went ahead and assumed that you don't care much for jewelry, so I made sure to pick a simple piece." Jonah smiles. "Do you like it?"

His smile becomes frozen when he realizes that Jon doesn't. Jon stares at the ring, absolutely and beyond _terrified_ , unable to move or even speak. Jonah reaches out and pulls the box away, closing the lid and slipping the box into the pocket of his coat before reaching out again, touching Jon's knuckles with the tips of his fingers. 

"What's wrong?"

Jon blinks, snapping out of his daze. He blushes hard, pulling his hand away from Jonah's reach.

"I, um," he says. "I guess it started feeling real, the whole thing. Us being soulmates, the marriage- I don't think it hit me the same way before. It's- it's a lot."

Jonah curses himself. So, he overplayed his hand; as much as he has observed Jon before the date, he hasn't looked in deep enough, assuming that Jon's tentative excitement about him is the extent of his feelings. Jonah has let his ego get the best of him, and that is quite embarrassing. He is at loss, unsure how to proceed, and therefore he almost fails to notice when Jon extends his hand and touches his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Jon says when Jonah meets his eyes, watching him with sincerity that startles Jonah. "It's a really nice ring. This whole thing, it's just a lot."

Jon touches the back of Jonah's hand, his fingers warm against Jonah's skin, and the urge to snatch Jon's wrist and pull him across the table to him is so strong that Jonah nearly fails to resist it.

But only nearly. Jonah is better than this, he is; he has miscalculated, but he will correct his course now. He smiles to Jon, resting his other hand on top of Jon's.

"I understand. I should be the one to apologize to you, I pushed you too hard." He strokes Jon's knuckles, and is relieved when he can feel the tension melting away on Jon's end. "Let's move slowly, all right?"

Jon looks him in the eyes, still scared, but Jonah can see hope inside him, which touches him. Jon nods, and Jonah pulls his hands away, feeling satisfied when he senses slight pang of ache within Jon.

"So, what do you want to know about me?" Jonah asks. "I believe you were interested in my Institute?"

He almost laughs when Jon's entire face brightens up.

"Yes, I would love to hear about it." However, Jon frowns. "Is it okay? I don't know what people talk about during dates."

"We can talk about anything you want, Jon." Jonah relaxes too; yes, this is how he will have to play it. Slow and gentle, reel his soulmate slowly in. "The important thing is that we get to know each other. I want you to know me, Jon."

He even means it.

"All right then," Jon says, smiling. "So, I was thinking-"

*

It's a successful evening. Jon, his little Jon, is awkward first, but he warms up, relaxes around Jonah. Jonah cherishes the moments he draws a smile from Jon, the wry chuckles even more; he knows his soulmate is constantly serious, almost brooding. He loves that he gets to see Jon like this, soft, open like a flower.

It feels like a privilege.

When they leave the restaurant, Jonah asks Jon: "Will your grandmother be here to pick you up?"

"Yes. I should call her, actually." Jon makes no move to dig up his mobile, however, looking up at Jonah. "I really had fun today," he says, his voice soft and earnest. "I look forward us to meeting again soon. Next Friday?"

"No, I'll come to see you on Monday." Jonah hasn't talked about it with Mildred yet, but as much as he would like to meet Jon behind her back, he must resist the urge for now. "I think we could go have a simple walk around the town and talk more."

Jon's eyes light up.

"I would like that," he says, smiling a little. "Right after school?"

"If it suits you."

Jon considers it for a second before nodding, which is thrilling for Jonah; they will be seen by Jon's schoolmates, his teachers, but Jon is willing to take that chance. That's a huge step for his soulmate and Jonah is proud of him for that.

"I think I have to call her now," Jon says, still looking at Jonah.

"Yes." Jonah considers his options for a second before stepping closer to Jon, reaching out to rest his hands on Jon's shoulders. "Just one more thing."

Jon stares up at him, his eyes wide. It's quiet; there is nobody on the street, nobody is coming out of the restaurant. Jonah wants to do this in front of his God, in front of Mildred, in front of the whole universe, but for now, his God will do; Jonah leans down and brushes his lips softly, tenderly against Jon's, feeling as Jon trembles against him.

He pulls away, letting his hands slide off Jon's shoulders.

"Thank you for tonight, Jon," Jonah whispers, and steps back.

He is glad that he knows that Jon's heart is beating rapidly in his chest, that Jon is blushing all over; Jonah can feel his own heart up in his throat, jumping like it has never done before.


End file.
